fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Power-Ups
Power Ups are not official in the EB. Power Ups will help the user gain some extra defense/offense for himself. So far, there are 10 Power Ups for the caster, which boost up certain spells. Note : All Power Ups have an 85 second cooldown. Containment Containment Power Up boosts all spells that can stun(excluding some) by 10% ~ 20% damage and +1 second stun time. It can be activated by pressing C. Once activated, a number of players will be stunned onscreen. It can be upgradable to increase players stunned. It can be bought for 1000 diamonds and 1000 shards Spells that can be Powered Up by Containment (Lasts for 9 seconds) * Water Beam * Poison Needles * Acciculated Spikes * Rocks Avalanche * Rock Fist * Wind Tornadoes * Spiral Spin * Wind Ascend * Incinerating Burst * Luminous Dispersion * Vine Trap * Gravitational Exertion * Sonar Quake * Asteroid Belt * Formidable Roar Flarement Flarement boosts all spells that could do burn (except for some) by 5% damage and +10 burn damage and flame lifespan. It can be activated by pressing F. Once activated, a wide range of flames appear on random areas of the map which last for 6 seconds and do 40 burn damage. It can be bought for 900 diamonds and 700 shards Spells that can be Powered Up by Flarement (Lasts for 11 seconds) * Consecutive Fire Bullets * Great Fire Blast * Blaze Column * Flame Body * Scorching Basalt * Volcanic Eruption * Plasma Missiles * Plasma Ray * Dragon's Ember Bombardment Bombardment boosts all spells related to Explosion by 15% damage. Can be activated by pressing 'C', and will set off a number of explosions in a 60 stud range.It can be bought for 1500 diamonds and 1200 shards. Can be upgraded to increase number of explosions and their kind up to level 10. Spells that can be Powered Up by Bombardment (Lasts for 8 seconds) * Concentrated Blast * Consecutive Explosions * Explosive Leap * Combustion * Nature's Essence * Plasma Orb * Auroral Blast * Murky Missiles * Warp Bombs * Space Time Rupture * Echoes * Soaring Upheaval * Divine Arrow Filament Filament boosts all spells that are related to electricity by 18% damage, +1 stun time and aftermath damage. It will be activated by pressing E, which then creates a lightning chain effect that can do stunning on a horde of players onscreen.It can be bought for 1100 diamonds and 850 shards. Can be upgraded to cause more damage upon electrocution and stun. Spells that can be Powered Up by Filament (Lasts for 15 seconds) * Lightning Bolt * Lightning Flash * Lightning Dispersion * Lightning Barrage * Plasma Implosion * Polar Projection * Empyrean Rain Ailment Ailment boosts spells that cause poison and leech health by 12% damage and poison time/leeched health. Can be activated when pressing A, which creates a widespread plague on a number of players onscreen, causing them to take 40 damage over time, for 6 seconds. It can be upgraded to be improved. It can be bought for 1500 diamonds and 1300 shards Spells that can be Powered Up by Ailment (Lasts for 10 seconds) * Spore Bombs * Vine * Somber Brisk * Deprived Eradication * Disorder Ignition * Acid Rain * Septic Splatter * Sewer Burst * Corrosive Stream Reinforcement Reinforcement boosts all spells that increase defense and protect the player by 20% and lifespan. When activated by pressing R, it will push all nearby players away from you. It can be bought for 750 diamonds and 600 shards, the cheapest so far. Spells that can be Powered Up by Reinforcement (Lasts for 20 seconds) * Rock Armor * Spiky Shield * Crystal Armament * Gravital Globe * Shockwave Halo Appeasement Appeasement boosts all spells that usually come in groups (except for some) by 4% damage. It can be activated by pressing 'G', where the caster launches a volley of stunning projectiles on 4 random enemies. It costs 950 diamonds and 800 shards. It can be upgraded to launch projectiles on more players. Spells that can be Powered Up by Appeasement (Lasts for 12 seconds) * Water Stream * Flurry Heave * Lucid Rift * Vigor Gyration * Orbs of Enlightenment * Horrifying Heads * Howling Chain * Chaos Zone * Quill Daggers Enlightenment Enlightenment boosts all spells that can blind by +2 seconds. It can be activated by pressing 'J', which will blind all players onscreen. It can be bought for 1600 diamonds and 1500 shards Spells that can Powered Up by Enlightenment (Lasts for 16 seconds) * Perilous Hail (on air) * Amaroutic Lambent * Void Bomb * Comet Crash * Light Emission * Refraction Enchantment Enchantment boosts all spells that have special abilities for +3 seconds. When activated by pressing 'O', a number of players will be confused (reversed controls). It can be upgraded to increase number of players confused. It can be bought for 1800 diamonds and 1700 shards Spells that can be Powered Up by Enchantment (Lasts for 14 seconds) * Genesis Ray * Chronostasis * Trichomotry * Oblivion * Bloodcurdling Blast * Gleaming Borealis * Ace Up the Sleeve * Flash Slash * Angelic Aura Attractment Attractment boosts all spells that attract nearby players for 6% damage. It can be bought for 1000 diamonds and 1300 shards. Attractment can be activated by pressing 'V', which causes all players to be attracted out of the safe zones, giving them vulnerability. Spells that can be Powered Up by Attractment (Lasts for 17 seconds) * Essence Regelation * Black Hole Orb * Skeleton Grab * Illusive Attake Trivia * Only Flarement, Attractment, Reinforcement and Enlightenment are non-upgradable power ups. Upgrades Containment Level 1 : 2 enemies stunned, 10% Damage Level 2 : 3 enemies stunned, 11% Damage (600 shards) Level 3 : 4 enemies stunned, 11% Damage (650 shards) Level 4 : 6 enemies stunned, 12% Damage (700 shards) Level 5 : 7 enemies stunned, 14% Damage (750 shards) Level 6 : 7 enemies stunned, 16% Damage (800 shards) Level 7 : 7 enemies stunned, 17% Damage (850 shards) Level 8 : 9 enemies stunned, 18% Damage (900 shards) Level 9 (max) : Every enemy onscreen, 20% Damage (1000 shards) Bombardment Level 1 : 2 explosions (similar to Blaze Column), 85 damage per explosion Level 2 : 3 explosions (similar to level 1), 110 damage per explosion (450 shards) Level 3 : 4 explosions (similar to Level 1 & 2 but larger), 128 damage per explosion (500 shards) Level 4 : 6 explosions (similar to Explosive Leap), 135 damage per explosion (550 shards) Level 5 : 7 explosions (similar to level 4 but larger), 148 damage per explosion (600 shards) Level 6 : 8 explosions (similar to Ash Pulse but larger), 155 damage per explosion (750 shards) Level 7 : 10 explosions (similar to Auroral Blast), 160 damage per explosion (800 shards) Level 8 : 11 explosions (similar to Nature's Essence that multiplies), 175 dmg (900 shards) Level 9 : 13 explosions (similar to level 8 but larger and more), 187 dmg (1050 shards) Level 10 : 15 explosions (similar to Concentrated Blast w/ traits), 200 dmg (1100 shards) Filament Level 1 : 3 opponents, 80 damage, -15 per chain effect Level 2 : 4 opponents, 90 damage, -15 per chain effect (700 shards) Level 3 : 5 opponents, 105 damage, -15 per chain effect (750 shards) Level 4 : 6 opponents, 125 damage, -10 per chain effect (800 shards) Level 5 : 7 opponents, 140 damage, -10 per chain effect (850 shards) Level 6 : All opponents onscreen, 200 damage, -5 per chain effect (900 shards) Ailment Level 1 : Plague on 3 players onscreen (575 shards) Level 2 : Plague on 5 players onscreen (640 shards) Level 3 : Plague on 6 players onscreen, +2 second poison time for poison-related spells (780 shards) Level 4 : Plague on 7 players onscreen, +10% health leech (900 shards) Level 5 : Plague on 10 players onscreen, +25 health leech (1000 shards) Level 6 : Plague on all players onscreen, +3 second poison time (1350 shards) Level 7 : Plague on all players onscreen, + 5 second poison time (1750 shards)